<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lessons from the Other Side by adevinecomedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475043">Lessons from the Other Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevinecomedy/pseuds/adevinecomedy'>adevinecomedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Female!Geralt, Game Geralt, Gender or Sex Swap, Geralt learns a lesson, Geralt still uses he/him pronouns, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Still a Witcher, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is a Mess, Light BDSM, M/M, Show Jaskier, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevinecomedy/pseuds/adevinecomedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning light crept in through the grimy window of the room. It was just enough to cause Jaskier to stir, opening his bleary eyes to the sun and the feeling of warm breasts pressed to his back, and an arm slung around his waist. </p><p>“Mmm, good morning beautiful. Was last night as good as you could have hoped?” he brought the hand to his lips and began pressing kisses to the palm. Suddenly his brain cut through the morning fog and caught up with the events of the previous night.</p><p>“If you don’t let my hand go Jaskier, so help me I will cast Igni directly into your face.” Geralt ground out through gritted teeth. </p><p>__________________</p><p>Geralt's an idiot, and managed to piss off Yennefer just a bit too much. A lesson must be taught in her opinion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trouble in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is safe for work, the sex will come along eventually. Will update the tags if more become necessary. </p><p>I haven't written or posted anything in ages :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier strummed his lute softly while lying in the bed of his and Geralt’s shared room. It had been unexpected to run into Yennefer this late into summer, in fact, it was practically the start of autumn on the continent. This led to Geralt stubbornly following after the sorceress and leaving Jaskier with the bed all to himself for the evening. He couldn’t say that he minded having the space to himself after all of the traveling on the road they had been doing recently. His only real disappointment was having Yennefer make an appearance late enough in the evening that he had no chance to find his own company and really put the private room to good use. It was nice though, to have some alone time without Geralt glaring at him for making too much noise while he was trying to meditate or whatever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last contract they were on had led to being on the road and sleeping rough in the dirt for 3 weeks. They were constantly on the move with Geralt tracking a nest of necrophages of some sort, the nest had been very well hidden, but Jaskier had been a bit more involved in watching after Roach and trying to tend to the camp to pay much mind to what exactly it was that Geralt was hunting. He had at least remembered the category they occupied in the bestiary Geralt kept for reference and Jaskier read when he was bored enough, but that was about all. This sort of contract was a less thrilling and exciting thing to bother committing to song. Most townsfolk only cared about the truly big and impressive monsters such as griffons, or basilisks, or other such big bad beasts that terrorized villages and pestered fair maidens in need of rescue. Contracts where they were simply clearing out creatures that fed on the dead after a long bloody battle, or famine in an area, only served to remind folks of their mortality and the ails of the world. It certainly didn't help them to open their purses and inspire generosity with their coin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier paused in his musings and let out a long worn sigh. The weather would begin to cool soon now that they were winding their way out of the high summer months. Winter would be here before he knew and he would have to focus on securing lodging. He had little interest in returning home, and there was no guarantee that the University in Oxenfurt would house him this year. He hoped they would have space for him to host a few guest lectures and allow him to reside in the dormitories for a spell. Generally students returned home in the cold months, leaving space on campus for the limited number of students that remained, and additional teachers with nowhere else to go. If that was to be the case, he really ought to begin writing some letters and pulling some strings now, otherwise it may be too little too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting his lute aside, he crossed the room to the tiny table and chair along the wall which held his small pack. He was at least grateful for a place to sit and write, as this was so rare a case in many of these small country inns. Rummaging around for some spare parchment and writing tools he froze. There was a distinct sound of someone stumbling down the hallway towards the room. Taking stock of the time, and the fact that as per usual the room they had procured was the last one at the end of the inn’s hallway, Jaskier strained to listen and hear if this unknown person would stop at one of the other rooms. It was late, but there was always a good chance of a drunken straggler from the common room finally making their way to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, luck was not with Jaskier as the doorknob to the room began to twist and turn. He pulled the dagger he kept on his person for small emergencies and light protection and braced himself for a fight. The unknown assailant began shouldering into, and pounding on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This room’s occupied! Go sleep your drink off somewhere else!” Jaskier called at the door, hoping to dissuade this newcomer. Couldn’t he have just one peaceful night to rest and recharge?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier, open the door, it’s me.” The voice called from the other side. Jaskier’s brow knit in confusion as he considered the voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but, do I know you? I usually never forget a pretty voice, nor a pretty face, but I’m fairly certain I haven’t passed this way before…” he trailed off. The voice was very much a woman’s voice, and the fact that she knew his name and thought that they were well acquainted was more than his mind could parse at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you idiot, it’s Geralt… Just… just let me into the damn room.” she impatiently huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier let out a barking laugh at that. “Oh my dear, of all the excuses to try and get into my bed, that has to be the most ridiculous one I’ve yet heard.” He slid his dagger into the top of his boot so that it would be in reach if he needed it, but proceeded to crack the door open just a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were met with a lovely young woman with white hair and scars on her face. For a moment, he would have sworn he had run headlong into Ciri and she was playing some terrible joke on him, until she lifted her head and met his eyes. Golden eyes the color of warm amber and slit pupils met his cornflower blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>here to get in to your bed. I want to get into the bed </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span> paid for and get some gods damned sleep. Move and let me pass.” she gruffed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in sweet Melitele’s name…?” he began, but just as soon as he had begun speaking, the woman pushed past him and into the room proper. Now that he had a better chance to take her whole person in, he noticed that she was wearing the very clothes that Geralt had been earlier that evening, along with the two swords that were strapped to her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just shut up, I don’t want to hear another word. I just want to sleep and then find a way to fix this, and so help me Jaskier, if you say anything or tell anyone…” she turned and set him with a stare before sinking down onto the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G...Geralt…? W...what happened? How is this even…? I thought you were with Yennefer?” Jaskier stammered out as he took in the scene in front of him. Geralt with a very different body from the one he had left with, yet taking in the expression he was being given, it was most definitely him sitting there staring in his direction, and not Ciri or someone else trying to play a very poor joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt let out a groan and ran a hand down his face. “I may have fucked up… a bit…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d say, what did you do to end up here like this? I must say, it’s a good look, but I did think you were Ciri at first glance playing a trick on me with your hair and that build.” Jaskier said plainly from where he was left stood in the doorway. Thinking better of it and the situation, he shut and bolted the door before making his way over to the chair and small table to take a seat and listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t really need you commenting on Ciri’s build. Yen and I may have gotten into a bit of an argument. And she may have made a decision to teach me a lesson. Then chose to portal off into who knows where and leave me like this. Possibly. I’m not certain since I blacked out for a bit there.” Geralt crossed his arms and looked away with a sour expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might need a bit more to go on than that in order to help smooth things over and get you back to your usual self.” Jaskier mused. He had to admit that when it came to Yennefer and the way she and Geralt got under each other's skin, this was probably getting off light for Geralt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt let out a huff. “Don’t wanna talk about it tonight, just wanna get some sleep and then head out in the morning to try and get this all fixed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, it could be easier if you just tell me what happened… Alright, don’t give me the ‘I could kill you’ eyes. Let’s just go to bed and then tell me over breakfast in the morning.” Jaskier stood and began pulling off his boots and clothes to climb into the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d better not do anything, or get any ideas just because I look like this. I know how you are.” Geralt grumbled as he began to pull off his clothes. He thought better of pulling off his shirt and left it on with his braies, both of which were hanging off his body and pooling around his frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier let out a disgruntled huff. “You insult me, I am a gentleman I’ll have you know! Just because you have breasts at the moment, doesn’t mean I’m going to feel you up in the night. What do you take me for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Geralt let out a grunt and climbed under the covers, facing the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine don’t talk to me, but don’t insult me either. Good night.” Jaskier crawled into the bed, and made sure to face away from the witcher. They were certainly going to have to talk about all of this in the morning, and Geralt was going to have a lot of apologizing to do especially if he wanted his help. Just because he was bent out of shape over the argument and outcome he had with Yennefer tonight, it didn’t give him the right to go around insulting his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier quickly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of how on earth Geralt had managed to get himself into this mess, especially when the evening had seemed to start so well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning light crept in through the grimy window of the room. It was just enough to cause Jaskier to stir, opening his bleary eyes to the sun and the feeling of warm breasts pressed to his back, and an arm slung around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, good morning beautiful. Was last night as good as you could have hoped?” he brought the hand to his lips and began pressing kisses to the palm. Suddenly his brain cut through the morning fog and caught up with the events of the previous night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t let my hand go Jaskier, so help me I will cast Igni directly into your face.” Geralt ground out through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! Sorry, I’m still getting used to the whole situation. Usually when there’s a lovely lady pressed up against me in the morning, it’s been a very enjoyable night.” Jaskier sighed and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Wait, do your signs even still work with all of this? Are the changes purely physical, or…?” his voice drifted off leaving Geralt to fill in the blanks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt sat up in bed and tilted his head, obviously giving thought and consideration to this minor revelation. “I don’t know, haven't exactly had a chance to test anything.” He considered the small stub of a candle on the table and gave a snap of his fingers, igniting the wick instantly. “Guess that answers that question. It seems like the changes are mostly cosmetic, all of my mutations still seem to be here.” Geralt let out a sigh, scraping his hand down over his face. It had been a very long night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose it’s good that Yennefer didn’t leave you completely helpless with whatever it is she did. What brought all this on anyways?” Jaskier gave a backward glance to Geralt as he got up from the bed in search of fresh clothes for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She and I got into a ridiculous fight, and you know how she gets when she’s angry. Like that time she dropped me into the lake outside Kaer Morhen.” Geralt got out of bed and crossed the room to his pack to try and find clothes that might vaguely fit him. This was going to be troublesome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I do recall you telling me about that. What on earth did you manage to say that got her to do more than dropping you into another lake this time?” Jaskier mused as he pulled on fresh clothes. He couldn’t help but notice Geralt struggling across the small room. “We should probably find a tailor or something for your clothes if you’re going to be stuck like this for a while. Wouldn’t do to have everything falling off, or you getting tripped up in extra fabric in the middle of a fight with some monster or other.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt gave a grunt as he pulled on a new shirt and a pair of trousers. They were practically falling off of him in places where he was now narrower in frame, while they clung much too tightly in others. He grabbed a length of rope from his pack and tied it around his waist to try and cinch everything into a reasonable facsimile of fit. At least his armor was more adjustable with all their straps and ties, he wouldn't be left completely bare if they ran into some conflict down the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier waited patiently for his questions to be answered as Geralt sorted himself out. When he realized the witcher was attempting to dodge the question by making a beeline out of the room he called after him with a shout, “Hey! I can’t help you fix this if you don’t tell me how you got into this problem in the first place!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beer and breakfast first, I’m not going into this on an empty stomach or a sober head.” Geralt’s tone brooked no argument as he headed out the door and into the inn’s common room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier gave a shrug and followed the witcher out of the room to get himself some sustenance to start his day, and prime himself for taking in this story. He was sure it had to be filled with drama, so long as he could actually get Geralt to talk about the details, and not just gloss over the general story in as few words as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, the common room was fairly empty as they approached the innkeeper to secure a few meager meals and some ale. A table in the far, secluded, corner of the room was available for the pair to tuck themselves into to enjoy their meal in peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… how badly did you manage to piss her off this time? Specifically, what did you do to earn this particular flavor of magic laid on your person?” Jaksier gave Geralt a bit of a side eye as the food was delivered to their table and they began to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything, she just decided to take issue and here I am. At least I’m pretty sure. Last thing I remember she was really angry with me.” Geralt mumbled as he began knocking back his ale and starting in on his stew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously she wouldn’t be doing this just for fun, and to be frank, you’ve been on thin ice with her the last several times our paths have crossed. I can’t say I’m surprised that you managed to put your foot in your mouth as the saying goes.” he leveled Geralt with a harsh stare from across the table. He really was in no mood to deal with Geralt dancing around the issue and drawing the whole situation out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt let out a sigh, “I need to find her, try and get this reversed and back to normal. Things seem to be normal as it is, but I would really prefer to have my usual body back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair, and I can understand. Why don’t you start at the beginning, and we’ll see what we can piece together from there?” Jaskier waved the innkeeper over to get them a few more ales. He had a feeling this was going to take a while.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How Geralt Managed to Piss off Yennefer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Miss me?” Geralt said with a smirk and a wink. He had certainly missed her, and it was very good to see her again after all this time. She was the rare treat that he always hoped to indulge in when the days on the path stretched long and difficult. </p><p>“Geralt… When did you… Why are you here?” The mild confusion in her voice as she tried to make sense of the sight before her brought a broader smile to the white wolf’s face. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geralt left Jaskier to his lute strumming and caterwauling at the inns patrons, glad to slip out into the cool night air. He had heard whispers from various people around town that a sorceress had taken up residence, and her description matched Yennefer to a T. It had been the better part of a year since he had last seen her, and he was of the opinion that a visit would not be wholly untoward. Fortunately with his tracking skills, and the size of the small town, he quickly found the house Yen was supposedly occupying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a harsh rap to the door, and a porter quickly appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to see the sorceress.” he stated with a mild authority that allowed for no argument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry sir, she has retired for the evening and is not accepting guests. Perhaps if you returned at midday…?” The porter trailed off as Geralt set him with a glare that stopped him mid thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Geralt said nothing as he pushed past the man into the house. It was nicely decorated, and probably the home of some official that Yennefer had </span><em><span>kindly</span></em> <em><span>convinced</span></em><span> to give up for her own residence. He made his way up the narrow set of stairs following his nose, the scent of lilacs and gooseberries drifting through the air, until he was at her door.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cracked the door slightly, and peered into the room before entering. She was sitting at the mirror on the opposite wall brushing through her raven hair. Geralt stood and watched her quietly, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I was quite alright for the evening Cal, I’m well stocked with juice and the fire is comfortable, thank you.” She didn’t glance up from her task as she spoke, only when she noticed that there were no sounds of retreating footsteps or the door being drawn closed did she glance over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss me?” Geralt said with a smirk and a wink. He had certainly missed her, and it was very good to see her again after all this time. She was the rare treat that he always hoped to indulge in when the days on the path stretched long and difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt… When did you… Why are you here?” The mild confusion in her voice as she tried to make sense of the sight before her brought a broader smile to the white wolf’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just passing through, break after a long contract. Heard you were in town so I thought I’d drop by.” He crossed the room in a few long strides and stroked the side of her face, tracing the contours with his fingertips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have at least knocked.” she said flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now what’s the fun in that?” he lent down to place a kiss to the top of her head. The scent of lilac and gooseberries flooded his senses in full and he let out a quiet, contented sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just hadn’t been expecting any guests tonight, I'm not exactly in a state to be entertaining.” she glanced up at him and batted her lashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not exactly one for fancy parties or stuffy get-togethers, I think this is just right.” he slid his hand down to her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze as he withdrew. A glance around the room showed a small sitting area, the vanity that Yennefer occupied, and a rather opulent bed. It was canopied in cloth of gold dotted with silk roses in soft pinks. Definitely not Yennefer's usual style, but he supposed beggars couldn’t be choosers when commandeering other people’s homes. It certainly gave him a few ideas for the evening as he took in the surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you expect to come here and just have me fall into your arms? Is that what the plan was? As much as I enjoy a visit, I</span>
  <em>
    <span> am</span>
  </em>
  <span> here doing things and need to keep up on my sleep after all.” she fixed him with a look, unmoving from the spot she currently occupied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt paused his inspection of the surrounding room, “No, no, just a friendly visit. Though if you were open to some swooning, and a few other things, I certainly wouldn’t object… I have missed you quite a lot Yen…” he trailed off while giving her a sheepish look, caught in his true intentions for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer sighed, “You really have absolutely no idea what it is, to be so put upon as a woman, do you? Just think you can barge in here and I’ll collapse right into your arms, begging you to have your way with me. Just because we are well acquainted, and have had our trysts in the past, doesn’t mean that my door is perpetually open Geralt.” She placed her hairbrush firmly on the vanity and moved to stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm... I do know what it is to be put upon and not treated well though, can’t be too different really.” Geralt offhandedly remarked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is the moment he would later reflect on, when he had very much fucked everything up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer sputtered, obviously very unpleased with his commentary. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are still a man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are taken seriously. People’s reactions to you are generally born out of fear or ignorance, but they still hold you with regard. As a woman </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>a sorceress, I am rarely taken seriously, and if it weren’t for the power I possess both magical and political, I would be completely ignored in this world. Yet here you are, ready to tell me that what you deal with is exactly equivalent? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unbelievable.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He met her tirade with a bit of an eyeroll. “Yes, but being a woman doesn’t get you run out of town with pitchforks and torches. Maybe being a sorceress gets you some of that treatment, but your general existence isn’t seen as an affront to everything and anything, only tolerated because you can take care of monsters plaguing the countryside. Barely tolerated at that, the number of times I’ve been withheld pay or nearly killed for doing a job...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point Yennefer was visibly livid. “I would have thought that after raising Ciri, you would have more sense and compassion about all of this, but no of course you don't. Far too busy focusing on being seen as other for being a witcher, and no consideration for what the rest of us may be dealing with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>conscious of what Ciri has to deal with.” Geralt huffed, crossing his arms defensively across his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you though? You seem to think you are, but I highly doubt it. What you need is to be taught a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lesson</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Yennefer took a few paces towards him. It was too late by the time he noticed the glowing aura surrounding her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yen, what are you…? Yen!” Just as Geralt shouted, Yennefer lunged forward and grabbed both hands around his arm.  Suddenly, his focus narrowed and his vision blacked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he came to, the room was dimly lit and he felt exceedingly nauseous. Like someone had spun him around at a high speed and then let go for him to fall hard wherever he happened to land.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yen…? What happened…?” his question was met with a stark silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did she portal me into the middle of nowhere again? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Geralt thought to himself as he tried to bring his senses back into focus. Everything felt like it was coming through a layer of fog at the moment. He scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to get his bearings, and froze. Something was very much not right. His face was smooth and soft, lacking the beard he had taken to wearing since last winter when he couldn’t be bothered to shave it off. Jaskier had paid him a compliment and said it made him look dashing, so he just left it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What had Yennefer done?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scrambled to his feet, stumbling a bit as he went to stand. Something definitely did not feel right, like his limbs were not the right shape and overall felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as if a square peg was jammed into a round hole until it fit. He took a moment to right himself and really get his feet under him before taking in his surroundings. He was still in the same room that he and Yen had been occupying earlier, the fire had simply burnt down a bit leaving the space more dimly lit than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That rules out being portaled into a random location. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He took a moment to try and narrow down the course of events that had led up to this crossing his arms to think, he froze. As he brushed his arms across his chest, he found two swollen lumps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in seven hells…?” he couldn't help murmuring aloud as he glanced down. Shock rocked him, hearing a high pitched voice that sounded vaguely like his own exit his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just what had Yennefer done…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scrambled over to the vanity and his jaw dropped at his reflection. Two amber eyes, pupils wide to take in the lower levels of light, stared back. The face staring back at him reminded him of Ciri, with the scar over the eye and the white hair, but it was still very much his own face. His eyes tracked down over his body, clothes hanging loosely over his frame. He patted his hands down and found curves where there should be hard planes, softness where there should be muscle. It was still him, but his body was the embodiment of the argument he had had with Yennefer several hours prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yen! Yennefer, come and fix this! I can’t… Yennefer!” He called out into the quiet of the house to no response. Scenting the air, he tried to follow her as he searched through the rooms for her presence. It wasn’t a particularly large house, but there were still enough rooms to take him a moment to search. There was nothing but a circular path of lilac and gooseberries, which simply led him back into the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he approached the vanity, he noticed a slip of paper left there. He glanced down at it and read the hastily scribbled note:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you’ve finally learned your lesson, come find me. But until then, enjoy your new body and the experiences that come with it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Yennefer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt let out a groan as he realized he could sense the faint residue of a portal in the room. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had done this and then immediately left. This could be a serious problem with winter closing in soon. There would be precious little work, plus, the snows and cold would make tracking her even more difficult. He was also expected back at Kaer Morhen this year, since he had promised Vesemir last spring that he would most definitely be back this winter to help repair the eastern tower in the stronghold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh escaped his lips at the sheer thought of the whole situation. If he had only just gone up to the room at the inn and went to sleep, this all would have been avoided. It was with this thought that he realized he still needed to make his way back since all his things were currently sitting in the room with Jaskier. He grimaced at the thought of having to deal with Jaskier in this state, especially if the Bard had put his earnings for the night toward drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stumble back to the inn was blessedly uneventful, and the common room had emptied for the evening. Geralt grimaced internally, with no one to entertain in the common room, obviously Jaskier would have retired to their room for the night. So much for his plan to quietly slip into the room and go to sleep without interrogation as to what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be helped, he made his way down the hallway to the door of their room and tried the handle. Of course it was locked, one didn’t get as far traveling with a witcher as Jaskier had without learning to take precautions. He could hear him shifting in the room and a rustling of paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This room’s occupied! Go sleep your drink off somewhere else!” Jaskier called at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier, open the door, it’s me.” Geralt spoke firmly to the door. He just wanted to sleep in the bed he had paid for, not deal with questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The confusion from Jaskier was tangible even on this side of the door. “I’m sorry but, do I know you? I usually never forget a pretty voice, nor a pretty face, but I’m fairly certain I haven’t passed this way before…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at this point that Geralt debated using aard to force the door open. It would certainly serve the bard right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you idiot, it’s Geralt… Just… just let me into the damn room.” The irritation was palpable in his voice as he huffed the words out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my dear, of all the excuses to try and get into my bed, that has to be the most ridiculous one I’ve yet heard.” Jaskier laughed as the door cracked open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>here to get into your bed. I want to get into the bed </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> paid for and get some gods damned sleep. Move and let me past.” Geralt pushed into the room, noting Jaskier’s dagger placed within easy reach and snorting at it. He was tired, and simply wanted to sort out his pack and go to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just shut up, I don’t want to hear another word. I just want to sleep and then find a way to fix this, and so help me Jaskier, if you say anything or tell anyone…” Geralt muttered as he sunk onto the bed and started to make himself comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shock on Jaskiers face and the scent of confusion, as well as a few other things, permeated the air. Geralt gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. With everything else that had gone on tonight, he really had no patience to deal with Jaskier on top of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was making noise, but Geralt wasn’t really listening anymore now that he was in the room and on the bed. “Don’t wanna talk about it tonight, just wanna get some sleep and then head out in the morning to try and get this all fixed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more grumbled threats and Geralt was tucked under the covers with Jaskier pressed against him facing the opposite direction. There were times in inns that he really wished the beds had more space. It was what it was though, and at least he had somewhere secure and warm to sleep. In the morning he would have to sort this all out and start looking for Yen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If not Yen, then maybe there was someone else who could help to change this around, Triss maybe, she was always generally friendly with him despite everything. She was also close enough with Yennefer that maybe she could figure out how to break the spell. Or at least help talk Yennefer into returning him to his usual body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, it was time to sleep and leave this situation to be worried about in the morning. He was quick to drift off with the warmth of the room and Jaskier pressed against his back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To Novigrad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt and Jaskier prepare to head off to Novigrad to fix this mess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter, still generally un-beta'd. It takes me a hot minute since I write everything out then give it a bit to forget what I wrote so I can edit :p</p>
<p>Sexy times in the next chapter, if you're waiting specifically for that :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That’s it, that’s everything that happened with Yen last night.” Geralt took another drag off his pint of ale and tucked back into his stew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier made a non-committal noise as he processed the entire sorry tale. Geralt had really messed this one up. It was one thing to upset Yennefer under normal circumstances, but he had managed to upset her enough to cause a more permanent change and then high tail it to gods knows where. This was definitely a more involved punishment than portaling Geralt into a lake for an impromptu swim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do realize you were in the wrong, yes? She made several good points that you decided to argue with her over, for what? To be contrarian? Certainly the strangest strategy I’ve heard to try and warm someone's bed with.” Jaskier fixed Geralt with a level gaze. He really didn’t understand if it was destiny, or simply Geralt’s own thick-headedness that kept drawing him back to Yennefer like a particularly strong magnet despite the fact that the last several meetings they had with her had ended with Geralt’s attentions being rebuffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… hmm…” Geralt hid behind his tankard, taking a long draft from it. Either thinking, or trying to dodge the question. This simply wouldn’t do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to find her, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to apologize. And knowing Yennefer, you’ll probably have to do some groveling and purse opening for some trinkets too.” Jaskier lent his head against his palm as he braced his elbow against the table trying to think this all through. There were relatively few places that Yennefer would flee to, but all of them were also a good distance away and they didn’t have long before he would have to find winter arrangements, and Geralt would have to head back to Kaer Morhen before the snows grew heavy and the passes became completely impassable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought made Jaskier pause. What would happen if they couldn’t fix this by winter? How was that going to affect Geralt's yearly trek home? Or the other wolves for that matter once he finally did get home? The packaging was different, but it was still Geralt, so maybe it wouldn’t matter terribly much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier’s head was spinning with all of the interconnected thoughts pouring through his mind when he noticed Geralt start to rise from where he sat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to go bard. Go gather the things from the room and meet me at the stables with Roach. I need to gather a few supplies, and see if I can’t get a general direction Yen may have gone in so we can start looking.” Geralt’s instructions were plain and left little room for questioning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier gave a nod and stood to head back to their room. With Geralt gathering some supplies, maybe he would have an opportunity to finish the letter he was writing last night. Despite everything that was now thrown at his feet, he still had to think of procuring lodging for the winter. Maybe writing things out would also help him clear his head from the flurry of thoughts pouring through unbidden at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Up in the small room, Jaskier gathered all of their belongings onto the bed. It always made it easier to ensure everything was packed and ready to grab if it was in one spot. Mostly, it was only his few things that would have to be packed up to move as it was, Geralt kept an immaculately tidy and well organized bag as well as tending to not unpack anything when they stopped at an inn or anywhere else for that matter. Jaskier however, tended to strewn his meager travelling possessions everywhere. He slid his dagger back into its usual place in his boot, and righted his writing supplies from the previous evening so that he could post his letters before they left town. Who knew when they would stop again, so getting this task done was prudent. Settling into the small desk, he grabbed his quill and began to write.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out on the street, Geralt made a beeline for the house Yennefer had occupied the night before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried not to let his anxious energy get the better of him as he began pounding on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yen? Yen are you there? If you’re there we need to talk!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door creaked open, but only a crack. The porter from the evening before peered out at him somewhat dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you miss? The hour is terribly early, and I’m afraid the mistress of the house is not at home.” The porter looked vaguely put out by his simple presence at the doorstep, but Geralt supposed he couldn’t fault him for that, what with the late hour that he had shown up and made trouble at for the whole household. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for the early call, do you know when the lady of the house will return? Or perhaps where she went and I can search for her there?” Geralt hedged his bets that maybe the porter would know </span>
  <em>
    <span>something, anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Yennefer’s whereabouts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry miss, but no. Please try back again at another, more reasonable hour.” With that, the door was shut in his face, and he could hear the latch being secured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was worth a shot…” Geralt mumbled to himself as he turned and headed off towards the market to gather supplies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Towns were always unbearably noisy, marketplaces doubly so. The layer of irritation that Geralt felt about his current situation and his failure to find Yennefer where he had last seen her certainly was not helping matters. Insult was added to injury when there was no one to blame for it except himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, they only needed a few supplies before setting off on the road. He knew finding Yennefer was going to be nigh impossible at this point, but he did at least know where Triss was and he could only hope she would be in a generous mood and willing to help him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was lost in his musings, wandering through the overwhelming noise and smells of the various sellers and market stands he passed when he found himself in front of a stall. Searching out the items he needed, he felt eyes watching and appraising him as he pawed through the options on offer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you want with any of this, girl? You’ve no business here, be on your way.” The gruff stall keeper said in Geralt’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt paused in his shopping and looked up, boring through the man with his gaze, “Excuse me? And just why would my coin not be accepted here, just as anywhere else?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make it a habit of serving </span>
  <em>
    <span>women </span>
  </em>
  <span>here. You lot’ve no need for these sort of things. Should be home tending to yer family.” The stall keeper was dismissive and waved Geralt off again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt quietly debated if he really wanted to cause a scene, there were few supplies he absolutely had to have before heading out, and many other stalls he could visit that would likely supply him. Deciding better of causing a ruckus and drawing more attention to himself in the crowded marketplace, Geralt slipped away from the stall. This wasn’t the first time he had been shooed away from purchasing supplies, but usually those who did so othered him due to being a Witcher. This time, that had not even factored into the conversation. People really did judge with their eyes first and use that to quickly dismiss and discriminate against others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some more steady searching, he happened upon another stall that held all of the remaining supplies he needed to purchase. This time the stall was run by an older woman hunched off to the side of the table. She was very welcoming to him and asked no questions, instead supplying him with all he required, and for a fair price as well. He thanked her kindly and added in a small tip for her time, noting the fact that her stall seemed to receive far less traffic and business than those around her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With items in tow, he made his way out of the din and towards the quiet streets. Pausing for a moment to breathe deeply and clear his head from the stress that being in close proximity to large groups of people caused him, he let his mind drift back over the interactions he had had and how they were ever so slightly different from his usual experiences. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be a terribly difficult adjustment, he was already used to stares and being shunned by the locals as it was, but it still stung all the same. This was going to take some observing of how people viewed him now until he could find Yennefer and get back to his usual levels of being shunned by the public at large. Honestly, it was the thirteenth century, no one should be holding that sort of disdain for a woman out on her own trying to get things done and supplies bought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hefting his bag over his shoulder, he began making his way back towards the stables where Roach and Jaskier should be waiting for him. He was certainly ready to quit this town and its rather rude inhabitants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take him long to make his way back to the stables, humming in mild annoyance that Jaskier was nowhere to be found. He made his way over to the stable hand and paid him for the morning’s upkeep of Roach, much to the man’s general confusion. He then spent his time getting her saddled and generally prepared for the day’s ride ahead. Once he had Roach settled, he allowed his irritation at Jaskier’s tardiness to grow. He wanted to be on his way, and the bard not being ready to go rubbed him the wrong way as he gave in to quietly pacing as he waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roach regarded him with passivity and a mild look of concern. “It’s alright, it’s only me Roach.” He tried to calm her and feed her some treats as they waited. He was already growing  tired of having to assure everyone he knew that he was still him despite looking physically different. He really just wanted to get put back to normal and spend the coming winter tucked away from everyone. The rest and relaxation would do him well after all of this mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About a half hour later, Jaskier had finished several letters to send out to try and secure his winter lodgings. He hoped at least one of the letters would be successful as he made his rounds back through his usual stomping grounds come late fall. It was about that time that Geralt made his way back to Kaer Morhen, and they took the meandering path that direction to ensure Jaskier had a place to stay. The strategy had yet to really fail him in the last several years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finished packing up his writing supplies and kept his letters in hand so that he could post them before they left the village. All of the bags were gathered, and he made his way to Roach only to find Geralt already waiting for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late.” the Witcher ground out. Though Jaskier had to admit, the higher pitch to his voice took some of the menace out of his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I had to finish writing some letters. I do need to post these before we leave though, not sure when we’ll stop at another moderately sized town.” Jaskier waved the letters in his hand at Geralt as he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt gave a small grunt and loaded up the last few bags onto Roach before climbing up into the saddle. He gave her a few strokes on the neck to calm her, hoping that his scent was consistent enough to help her get past the visual cues that he wasn’t who he should be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier posted his letters as they made their way out of town at a fair clip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So where are we going? Did you get an idea of where Yennefer has gone?” Jaskier questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we’re going to see Triss. Either she can lift this transformation spell, or she might be able to get a hold of Yen to get her to fix it. Either way.” Geralt sat back in his saddle, obviously giving some vague thought to a plan of action. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to be a long week to Novigrad. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. That Could Have Gone Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey, none of that. Let’s go grab a drink in the common room and put your mind at ease, hm? It’ll do you some good to get out of that head of yours.” Jaskier was grabbing at Geralt’s hand and pulled him up before he had a chance to protest and dragged him out of the little room.</p>
<p>They drank and talked well into the afternoon. Geralt started feeling a bit better about the entire situation, relaxing enough to pull out his cards and play a few rounds with Jaskier. Admittedly, Jaskier was a terrible Gwent player, but it was enough to help keep Geralt’s mind off of his current woes. The drinks helped too, both of them being pleasantly intoxicated by this point.</p>
<p>Geralt goes to see Triss, and Jaskier helps to cheer Geralt up a bit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some porn this time around :) finally making good on the rating I gave the fic at the beginning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The road to Novigrad had been exhausting, Geralt had kept them at a hard pace the entire time only stopping when it was absolutely necessary for Jaskier to rest. There were even a few times when he pulled Jaskier up into the saddle with him to sleep as he rode on so as not to lose any time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had found a place for Roach at the edge of town, and got her sorted in the stable before heading out to secure lodging for themselves. Triss usually stayed down by the docks in town, so they chose an inn at the midway point between there and the stables that housed Roach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should really go with you, you know.” Jaskier said quietly as he arranged their packs neatly in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? You and Triss barely get along as it is.” Geralt muttered as he distractedly dug through one of his bags. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but she at least knows me on sight. How is she going to react when some strange woman shows up at her usual hideout demanding answers about where Yennefer is? At least let me go as a way to keep everything from going up in smoke </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jaskier folded his arms and gave Geralt a hard stare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bard had a point, much to Geralt’s chagrin. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, having someone as a buffer between his current appearance and the people he knew might be a faster solution than showing up out of the blue and trying to convince them to listen to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But as soon as she knows it’s me, you come back here.” Geralt had no idea what Triss might have to do to change him back, or get in touch with Yennefer but he really did not want Jaskier involved in all of that sorceress nonsense. It was bad enough that he kept tangling with destiny and magic as it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier held his hands up in defeated agreement and followed Geralt out the door of the room, locking it securely behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock at the door pulled her from her research, the ancient tome she was pouring over set aside as she prepared to greet potential customers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triss reached the door in a few short strides. “Hello, can I help you?” she asked as she answered the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before her stood a tall woman with white hair in extremely ill fit clothes who looked remarkably like Ciri. She had several scars as well, most notably the one over her left eye which was…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who… Do we know each other…?” The subtle recognition that she should know this woman passed through her as she questioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Triss, very nice to see you, please let us in so I can help explain?” Jaskier stepped into view as he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier, how nice to see you, and your… friend…?” Triss stepped aside allowing the two to enter, “Can I offer you both some tea, perhaps?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hoping this won’t take long enough to bother with tea.” the woman said. She still hadn’t introduced herself, and her gruff and to the point demeanor was a bit off putting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a quizzical glance to the woman before turning her eyes on Jaskier. He gave her a somewhat apologetic and sheepish glance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Geralt Triss, I only came along to smooth things over because I knew he’d botch the whole thing. Isn’t that right, Geralt?” Jaskier said simply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt fixed the bard with a glare by way of answer, but said nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triss took a moment to process the entire situation before answering, “Wait, so how did you end up like this? Is it some sort of curse from a contract? Or...” Triss trailed off leaving space for Geralt to fill with an answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… well…” Geralt seemed to struggle to find the words to explain what had happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Geralt, I need to know if I’m going to fix this. You of all people know that the specifics of a curse are very important when it comes to breaking it.” Triss admonished as the witcher looked at her with what appeared to be increasing discomfort and… was that embarrassment she saw flash across his features?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Geralt muttered to seemingly no one but himself. Triss couldn’t help but notice a slight pinking of his cheeks as he stood before her, subtle enough that most wouldn’t notice it against his usual pallor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, have a seat and have some tea, you’ll have to tell me what’s going on in your own time I suppose. Jaskier, will you be joining us as well?” Triss asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier glanced across to Geralt for a moment before answering, “No, I was just here to cushion the initial introductory blow. I’ll come visit another time, see you around Triss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier beat a hasty retreat out of the door, while Geralt made his way across the room and settled in a chair. Triss shook her head softly at the ridiculousness of these two men and settled in a chair opposite Geralt and waited for him to finally tell her what he had managed to get himself into. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I was with Yen and I remember passing out. When I came to, Yen was gone and I was left like this. I didn’t know who else to ask for help, so I came here as soon as I could. Can you fix it?” Geralt gave a downcast glance to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think the first thing I should do is try to get in contact with Yennefer if she was the last person you saw before this happened. Hopefully she’s alright and it’s just a quick reversal spell.” Triss gave a thoughtful look before standing from her chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You stay here and enjoy some tea, I’ll go upstairs and get on my megascope and try to figure out what happened. If I can’t get a hold of Yennefer, maybe someone else will have an idea of what to do to help you out.” With that, Triss made her way upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt sat quietly eyeing the tea that was sat on the low table in front of him and listening to the sound of Triss calibrating her megascope upstairs. With a sigh, he grabbed the bowl of sugar and started placing spoonful after spoonful into his drink. Sugar was such a rare luxury for him, he was sure as hell going to take advantage of it while he had the chance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A short while later as he was enjoying his drink that was more sugar sludge than tea, he heard Triss coming down the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you manage to find her?” his question came with the implication that the solution was also achieved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triss stood and crossed her arms while fixing Geralt with a stern look. “Yes, and I can’t help you.” She crossed the room and retrieved her drink from where it had been left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… what? Why not? Is the spell really all that complicated?” a small hint of panic entered his voice with the realization that he was in for some serious adjustments in the very near future. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yen told me what happened, in much more detail than you gave me and she’s really upset with you Geralt. She did let me know that while your appearance has changed, your mutations and everything that comes with being a witcher has not. I think it will be good for you to see what we put up with all the time. There’s also the matter that I’m not even certain I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> undo all of this without causing a bigger problem.” She took a long sip of her tea giving him an opportunity to comment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat in silence for a long while, mind racing with what this would mean for the rest of his season on the path, and what it would mean for the winter when he returned home. How was he going to get work, let alone explain all of this to his brothers? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll only have to stay like this until the spring. Yen said she would be willing to speak with you again then, and you can return here and I’ll let you know where to find her. Until then, I suggest you really take your time to change some of your viewpoints Geralt.” Triss ended her statement with a tone of finality to the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt made a noncommittal noise and rose from where he had been sitting, his mind still reeling from the conversation. In a daze he made his way back to the room he and Jaskier had rented for the night, only coming out of his foggy state when he slumped down on the bed. Jaskier looked up from his composing he had been working on at the small writing table and took in the sight of Geralt slumped on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like shit, take it it didn’t go well?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt simply shook his head still trying to piece together how the rest of the season was going to work out and what he was going to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier rose from where he sat and carefully approached Geralt, “Hey, it’ll be ok, why don’t you tell me what happened and then we can drink about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt gave a heavy sigh “Triss can’t help me, and Yen is going to make me wait until spring before she’ll change me back. I don’t know what this means for… well, for anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re getting near enough time when you’d be heading back to the keep for winter anyways, and you’ll be safe there with your brothers. Doesn’t seem like it’ll be too much trouble, imagine if she left you this way during the late spring or the beginning of summer. Silver linings and all that.” Jaskier babbled on trying to raise the witcher’s spirits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt was still stuck in his own head, he just didn’t know how to feel about all of this and wanted nothing more than to be back to his usual self, preparing to curl up for one long winter nap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>my brothers are going to react. Especially… hmm” He trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Especially what? I’m sure they’ll know it’s you Geralt, you shouldn’t worry terribly about that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if they don’t…? Triss could barely manage it as it is, what if they…?” Geralt scrubbed his hand over his face spiraling into the what ifs and what could be’s for the upcoming season.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, none of that. Let’s go grab a drink in the common room and put your mind at ease, hm? It’ll do you some good to get out of that head of yours.” Jaskier was grabbing at Geralt’s hand and pulled him up before he had a chance to protest and dragged him out of the little room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They drank and talked well into the afternoon. Geralt started feeling a bit better about the entire situation, relaxing enough to pull out his cards and play a few rounds with Jaskier. Admittedly, Jaskier was a terrible Gwent player, but it was enough to help keep Geralt’s mind off of his current woes. The drinks helped too, both of them being pleasantly intoxicated by this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should go t’ bed, w… wanna head out e’rly t’morow…” Geralt slurred and swayed a bit as he rose to return to the room they were sharing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier hummed in some form of agreement, staggering to his feet and leaning against Geralt for some mutual support as they made their way down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were safely in the room, Geralt began haphazardly stripping out of his clothing with no regard for his current situation, or seemingly any care for what was going on around him. He caught the movement of Jaskier stripping next to him and falling into the bed in nothing but his small clothes. Geralt was suddenly seized with a thought that simply wouldn’t let him go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Jaskier had shared a bed for years now. It started as a way to simply save cost as they were traveling, but over time they would find themselves saving their money in other ways too. Why pay for a brothel, when a friend could lend a hand? Especially as that hand got progressively more practiced, and they found themselves spending more time indulging in one another. They had traveled together for so long now that the arrangement was comfortable and suited both their needs and their friendship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier…” Geralt trailed off as he tried to get the bard’s attention. He wanted him, and a part of him wanted to know what Jaskier would feel like in this body. If it would feel any different from when Jaskier usually fucked him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmf?” The muffled reply came from the pillows, obviously questioning why Geralt was disturbing his attempt at sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt crowded close to Jaskier on the narrow bed, pressing his body against the bard’s. Jaskier met this movement with an inquiring, but equally interested humming low in his throat. Suddenly Jaskier didn’t seem so intent on sleeping anymore as hands began to roam Geralt’s body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to…?” Jaskier trailed off as he paused in his movements, waiting for an answer from Geralt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt gave a pause to think it over. He knew that he enjoyed Jaskier’s company, and he certainly enjoyed sex with him, so he didn’t see what that would be any different now. He gave a nod of affirmation, before giving a quiet whisper of “Just go slow with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier gave him a grin and a wink, “Of course darling, you know I’m the most considerate of lovers. Finish stripping out of your clothes and lay down comfortably in the middle of the bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt did as he was asked while Jaskier slid off the bed and began digging through his pack on the floor, kicked haphazardly into a corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need that for?” Geralt questioned as he watched him emerge with supplies in tow, “I thought we wouldn’t need oils or anything like that?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His previous experiences in brothels and the like had never faced him with using oils or anything of the like. Protection, yes, if someone was feeling hesitant about bedding a witcher but that wasn’t really necessary for him or this situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier clicked his tongue at him, “Just let me worry about that, you only need to focus on relaxing and having a good time my dear.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Setting his supplies on the floor next to the bed, Jaskier finished stripping out of his small clothes and knelt at the foot of the bed. He began slowly running his hands up Geralt’s legs, massaging the muscles as he went, and pressing kisses against the bare expanses of skin as he went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt’s skin felt electric, every time Jaskier made a connection, his fingers brushing over his skin, the pinpointed pressure of his lips jolts of pleasure surged up his body and collected in his groin. He let out a whimper as Jaskier continued his way up his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, so responsive for me. You like that, my sweet thing?” Jaskier rested his hands against Geralt’s hips pinning him to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all Geralt could do to let out a shuddering moan and a loose nod as Jaskier looked at him, obviously taking in his wrecked state. How ridiculous that a few gentle touches had already rendered him a quivering mess. This was not how their encounters usually went, there was usually more rough handling and quick desperation. Like a flash in the pan as they burned hot for one another, seeking out their own individual pleasure and pleasing the other. This was very different, slow and gentle, completely and utterly madly arousing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier placed a kiss to Geralt’s lower belly before wiggling his shoulders between Geralt’s legs. He shifted a bit and got Geralt to hook his thighs over his shoulders, while pinning his hips to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, you’re already so wet for me, are you ready, or would you like something else?” Jaskier paused looking up the lean line of Geralt’s body and holding his gaze for several moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, just get on with it Jaskier…” Geralt huffed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impatient as always, just don’t crush my head too badly with your thighs.” Jaskier said with a small roll of his eyes and a grin on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I…” Geralt’s question died on his lips as a long moan replaced the words needed to finish his inquiry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier had dragged his tongue across the wet and waiting folds before bringing his lips to suck gently on Geralt’s clitoris. The sudden suction and pressure caused Geralt to try and buck against Jaskier’s hold, but with his legs over Jaskier’s shoulders, and his hips firmly pinned to the bed, there was nowhere he could go. His thighs quivered and closed on either side of Jaskier’s head as he searched out some way to ground himself in the waves of pleasure that were washing over his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was certainly a different feeling from the one he was used to. Usually when Jasker got his mouth on him the feeling was concentrated. A heaviness and pressure that was concentrated in his cock, but this… This feeling washed over his entire body, thrumming through his veins each time Jaskier hit just the right place. He had fairly quickly found the position that was causing Geralt to completely lose his mind, and forcing his body to shake. Geralt couldn’t help but fist one hand into the sheets and thread the other through Jaskier’s hair to keep him on that magical spot he had found. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The jolts of pleasure were cresting closer and closer together now making Geralt shake uncontrollably. He didn’t know when his moans had just become one long string of noise as he lost the ability to form distinct sounds. Suddenly, it was like a rubber band that had been stretched too far snapped, and the pleasure peaked in him with a shout. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier gave a few kisses to the insides of Geralt’s thighs and sat back with a self satisfied grin. “Well, good to know I still have it. How are you feeling?” Jaskier disentangled himself from Geralt’s thighs after his breath began to even out a bit, and grabbed at a water skin he had left on the floor, offering it to Geralt first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt took it and gave a deep drink of fresh water. “I never knew it could feel like that. It’s just so… different, but still… good.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm, glad you enjoyed it. Up for a bit more?” Jaskier sat back on his thighs, his cock hanging heavily between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what the oil’s for? Of course I’m ready for more.” Geralt said as he rolled onto his stomach, bringing his quivering legs up to support himself on all fours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier gave a small laugh, “I mean yes, but not quite the way I think you’re thinking. Come now Geralt, you’ve been to brothels and with practically every sorceress on the continent in the past. If you want to be in this position, I’m happy to oblige, but this is also for your comfort, and to help you relax from a very stressful few weeks. So however you’re most comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt gave a grunt before rolling back onto his back, “Force of habit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier smiled as he crawled his way up Geralt’s body, once again brushing feather light touches against his skin as he did so. “Of course, there’s no judgment here my dear.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brought his lips to Geralt’s and kissed him deeply. They laid like that for a long while, kissing and gently touching as the tension in Geralt’s body began to build again. Geralt couldn’t help but squirm against Jaskier as the want began to throb between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier… Please…” Geralt panted against him gripping more tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, of course darling.” Jaskier pulled away causing Geralt to whine with the lack of contact. He moved to grab at the bottle of oil left within reach, deftly uncorking it with a smooth flourish of his hand. In short order, he spread the liquid over his cock, giving it a few strokes to ensure it was completely coated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you bothering with that?” Geralt drawled as he watched the man finish his preparations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll make it feel all the better, I promise you. Trust me?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow in Geralt’s direction, waiting for his assent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just hurry up and get on with it.” Geralt said with a small wiggle of his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier rolled his eyes and muttered softly to himself as he lined his cock up with Geralt’s entrance, pressing in with one slow, fluid motion of his hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt gasped, the feeling was different than what he was used to when Jaskier pressed his cock inside of him. He wrapped his legs around Jaskier’s hips as he began to thrust into him, burying his face into Geralt’s neck. Jaskier snapped his hips a few times, thrusting quickly and deeply, drawing moans from them both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier’s thrusts became more erratic as Geralt gripped him tightly, catching his mouth for a deep and grounding kiss. His hips stuttered as he let out a string of curses under his breath, spilling deep into Geralt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, I… fuck… I haven’t done anything like that in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jaskier panted out as he gently rested his body weight on top of Geralt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It hasn’t been </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>long since we last fell into bed together.” Geralt rumbled, breathing in deep the satisfied scent of their pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> a month. I can be patient, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>been ages Geralt.” he placed a kiss against Geralt’s cheek and moved to roll off of him, holding him close in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, go to sleep Jaskier, we have a long day ahead of us. I want to pick up a few more contracts before the end of the season.” Geralt nestled into Jaskier’ side and relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Good night.” Jaskier held Geralt just a bit closer as he slipped off into sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>